Sunset better soon set
by Cosseting-the-Cold
Summary: Arthur is a rich boy, spoiled to the bone and loves getting his way. But what will happen when is uncle sends him to live in the country for the summer with distant relatives on a horse ranch? While staying in his distant families' care, he meets a strange brunette boy by the name of Al who is currently attending a summer school a few miles down the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Note;** Hey everyone! Frost here with another lame story. I apologize for not updating my other stories, my muse is ever so fickle when it comes to AU's and such. I'll try and get to them eventually, I promise! I've realized that with my bipolar muse dying then resurrecting it's self, it would perhaps be easier to enter each chapter short, instead of spending many hours trying to write a lot. Please notice that this _may_ cause cliff hangers, but hey, that's whats it all about. I'll try and be more active here as well! Have a nice day you guys...~ v u v And wish me luck!

**Rating; **Teen for possible swearing and slight, but not detailed; sexual situations that don't get nowhere.

**Series; **Hetalia Axis Powers!

**Paring/Ship; **2p!America (Al) X 1p!England ( Arthur ). Slight Nyo!America X 1p!England and 2p!America X nyo!England as well if you squint.

**Summary;** Arthur is a rich boy, spoiled to the bone and loves getting his way. But what will happen when is uncle sends him to live in the country for the summer with distant relatives on a horse ranch? While staying in his distant families' care, he meets a strange brunette boy by the name of Al who is currently attending a summer school a few miles down the road. It starts off with a few meetings, brief waves as Al ventures down the dirt road to home. But once the Brit gets a glimpse at the family horror that his new friend faces at home, he then realizes why Al is so hesitant to leave him each day.

* * *

**-Sunset better soon set**-

_chapter 01 _

There was only one thought running through Arthur Kirkland's mind as the limousine finally left the airport: Why didn't he just pay his chauffeur to take him somewhere else? Of course he was well aware of the consequences if he where to disobey his great uncle's orders. But really, what much could a 90 year old sack of flesh do? Quiet a lot actually, thought Arthur as he let out a stubborn sigh, slowly reaching up a hand to rest his chin upon as he continued to gaze at the wide scenery. His Great Uncle Arthur the fourth was determined to teach his young grandson a few things about life, such as his parents before him had done. Though he shouldn't be worrying so much now, they just recently left the airport and most likely had a longs way to go. A soft voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts

"Master Arthur, We have arrived." His chauffeur turned to looked at the sandy-blond haired boy behind him, rested ever so comfortably within the slick black leather seats. A white dress shirt covered with a tea green sweater vest and a tie; all accompanied by tan short capris was his selected attire for his first day in the country. The driver shook his head subtly, knowing well that the boy would regret it later. The elder man broke his formal speech as he continued. "Your bags are in the trunk, I'll get them out and hand them to you, but that's all I can d for you Arthur. After that you're on your own." He was allowed to talk like this to him, unlike his other servants, because the both of them had been close ever since Arthur was born. The boy let out a sigh, his head tilting back and his emerald green gaze wandering out the window to stare at the green pastures. He hesitated before replying softly;

"Do I _have _to?"

The Man let out a faint chuckle before nodding his head.

"Yes, it's your father's orders." He then unbuckled his seat belt and removed himself from the front seat of the sleek limousine, and then wandered to the end of the long car and opened up the trunk with a faint snap. The subtle sound informed Arthur that he indeed needed to get out and face his ever so troublesome task. Slowly, as if stalling himself, he began to open the door and slide out from his seat and into the blazing American sun that hung high overhead. The trees whispered and whistled on the wind as if greeting the rich boy as he observed them. Arthur then glanced down to the dirt road, then upwards to where his butler was gingerly removing his suitcases from the back. Though he was a little concerned how his high quality luggage would stand up against the rough conditions of the 'red-neck life'. With a small sigh of irritation, Arthur reached down and grasped his suitcases in both hands and faced towards his beloved servant with a serious expression.

"It was nice knowing you, Charles." He said solemnly, as if he where about to walk into hell and never return. Was the boy really that worried about how he would hold up? The butler simply chuckled and offered a wise smile.

"Arthur please, it's only for the summer." He then gave the young lad a reassuring pat on the head before returning to the front of the limousine.

"You'll make it, I promise." Charles assured him before entering the car and driving off.

Arthur quietly watched as the limousine drove off under the harsh sun, the light glistening against it's polish finish. Oh how he yearned to be once again in the cool comfort of those fine leather seats, he missed his luxuries already.

Arthur turned to face the long and twisty dirt road that lead to his summer destination, eying it in both worry and annoyance.

"...I Sure bloody hope so." The lad grumbled to himself before taking his first step into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sunset better soon set-**

_chapter 02_

Arthur let out a rugged sigh of both defeat and anger as he dragged both suitcases through the messy dirt path, not really caring about how expensive said luggage was. The hot Texas sun was baring over the boy's head, sending down merciless rays of hot sunlight.

"Dear lord...it's never this bloody hot in England..."

With a look of irritation he glanced up at the overhanging sun and give the rude, yet childish action of sticking out his tongue to show his disapproval. With that, he cursed under his breath and continued on his way down the messy dirt road. By now the bottom of his rolling suitcase was coated with dirt and grime, but not like he cared. The only thing angering him at the moment was that damned sun!

It wasn't long until his slow and jagged foot steps stopped under the cool safety of a tree. Arthur then decided to pause his lengthy wandering for a moment and rest. He weakly wiped away any bugs or dirt that was there before hesitantly sitting, on that dirty sandy ground. Arthur simply planned to catch his breath for a moment before continuing, but he found himself quickly overcome by tire and soon fell subject to the whispering trees that dared him to sleep.

Arthur dreamed that he returned to his beloved, fancy, air-conditioned home in England. He dreamed that the moment he walked through that door, all his servants and maids came to him and bowed, offering all her services to him. And he was ever so delighted, and demanded he was served the most high-priced quality food he could think of. With that said, the servants rushed off to get it for their precious master. But amongst the hasting butlers and maids, he couldn't help but notice the small head of dark red hair that seemed to call to him, to whisper to him yet he could not see the others face. He couldn't tell if the other was male or female. With such a rugged body build, he could possibly be a boy. But yet, such silky and shinning perfect hair made him doubtful. As though the other silently called him over, no matter how close Arthur got he couldn't get near him. It was as though each step he made only caused him to get farther and farther away. The young master became frustrated with this troublesome situation, and said out with anger in his voice;

"You- I demand that you come here!"

But the perfect haired anon did not move, not even an inch. By now all the butlers where gone and no where to be found. The cool temperature of his living room soon turned warm, as though a fire was burning right behind him. With irritation he continued onwards with his useless commands.

"Servants! Grab him! N-Now I say. Get him over here!"

Arthur said, no; _yelled _as he extended a hand and pointed his finger towards the faceless person that was causing him so much anger and frustration.

But no one came to help him. Arthur repeated his request even louder than before, assuming that those stupid servants couldn't hear him. But once again no one arrived to meet his demands.

Arthur felt his heart almost drop, an almost powerless feeling consuming him. Why? Why wouldn't his faithful servants come to help him? Where were they? The poor boy soon became confused, not because his servants didn't come to fulfill his request; but because he didn't understand why he was feeling so alone, so powerless. Arthur tried his best to dismiss it.

Once again he found himself aimlessly running towards the other, and mentally deemed the genderless guest as a male. But with no avail. Strange, how he was so obsessed with this guest that he didn't know, that he should have no interest in. But still something yearned within him to see the male, to know him.

"C-Come here! I need to see your face! Don't you here me? I am telling you to turn around! Y-You. . You have to do as I say!"

With that said, the mysterious male turned it's head ever so slightly, not enough for poor Arthur too see it's face of course; and opened his mouth. With a soft, obviously adolescent voice. Though it sounded quiet like a child's voice, it was rugged as though toughened by pain and suffering. Arthur could hear the trouble the brunette boy's non-wavering voice, as well as a light New york accent.

"Not everyone in the world revolves around you, ya know?"

And with that, he suddenly disappeared into the scenery. The calming surroundings of Arthur's familiar living room began to spin, sending priceless vases and artifacts that where mounted on granite to the marble floor. The poor boy grasped his messy blond hair in an episode of dizziness, falling to his knees as he watched his fireplace crumble and fall to ashes, in which his entire surroundings followed suit. So there he was, lost in an world no complete nothing. He suddenly was overcame with sudden fear, with loneliness. With this he cried out;

"Charles! Charles Where are you? Come and save me! Charles!"

Arthur found a sharp pain in the back of his head, and a rough surface gliding along his back as he continued to scream out for his beloved chauffeur, and with one last yell of his name, his eyes opened.

And he was greeted with the delighting sight of what he could only depict as a long white strand of hair, but that strand of hair flickered to the left, showing the glorious front-seat view of a horses rear end.

Arthur screamed.


End file.
